


The Bet

by onelovewonderwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, for peter that is, he doesn’t know tony or the avengers, there’s just no spider-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelovewonderwoman/pseuds/onelovewonderwoman
Summary: Peter Parker was a little kid from Queens, New York. Peter Parker used to be a nerd, until he ditched who he really was to stop being shoved into lockers. Peter Parker became hot shit. Peter Parker then made a bet. Peter Parker thought he could go through with it. Peter Parker... well, Peter Parker fell in love - and the consequences are... bad, to say the least.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Reader, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 45





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> just bringing this over to ao3 cause tbh it’s my favourite fanfic site! this is also two years old and i’m just posting all my fics now so teehee. hope it floats your boat😌

“I bet you your whole Goddamn rep that you couldn’t get weird ass mcgee over there to sleep with you; you know, take her v-card. Before. We. Graduate.”

The words spoken smugly by one of Peter’s multiple friends at the lunch table caught his attention as quick as you could say, “Spider,” The statement challenged him, making him smirk at the smug boy before looking over his shoulder, almost savagely, at the fifteen year old girl huddled in her own little corner of a table in the back, her face morphing as she read through numerous pages of the thick book she held in her hands. 

Watching the scene, Peter laughed and shook his head before turning back the group at his table, them looking deeply invested as to what would happen next, he spoke lowly, “Watch me.”

Peter stood from his seat, eyeing the young girl in her plain, baggy shirt, flipping pages quickly as she read vigorously through the book. 

Since the eighth grade, Peter found himself sick of being pushed and bullied around by the older, more popular kids. His only friend had been Ned Leeds, one of the smartest kids in Midtown High along with himself, of course. 

His patience grew thinner and thinner with the kids who poked and prodded at him for being the smallest out of all the boys, even some girls. They mocked him for his round glasses, and the fact that he only ever had one friend. They teased him endlessly for his stutter and the way he’d get nervous so easily. 

So, he decided to change all of it. 

He began to work out, growing stronger as years went by; he’d shed his tiny form and instead grew into a lean, muscular type. He traded in his glasses for contacts, dropped Ned, and grew into one of the most attractive boys in Midtown by the tenth grade. Most girls threw themselves at him, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t taken some of them ever so often. The new found confidence allowed him to grow out of his stutter, and rather into a cocky young man whose mouth doesn’t shut when it needs to. 

There were the few girls in Midtown who never bothered, the ones he was glad didn’t; truth be told, there were some scary chics at that school. 

But you; you intrigued him. He remembered seeing you up in most classes when it would be time to present something. He remembered how you stuttered and averted your eyes from everyone. Your head was always down and lost in your studies. Your [adjective], E/C eyes would always go wide when someone would try and speak to you, which never really happened often. You were quiet and reserved, which is how you liked it. 

Peter licked his lips as he walked towards your [adjective] frame, smirking to himself as he walked past the table to greet you from behind. 

Head still stuck in your book, you didn’t notice the seventeen year old boy around the table until a hand laid itself on your back, making your body clench and your head shoot to the boy behind you with wide eyes. 

“Woah, woah,” Peter placed a hand on your upper arm, “It’s just me. I just want to talk.”

You watched with still wide eyes as he slung a leg over the bench, straddling it as he faced you, he nodded his head over to your book, “So, how's that book? Any good?”

Your mouth opened and closed multiple times, not believing that the most attractive guy in school (who happens to be two years older) was sitting in front of you, you spewed, “I - I - I - uh - I - I don’t - know?”

Peter laughed at her nervousness as she stared at him in shock and suspicion. Her whole body felt numb as she stared at him, fearful of what could happen next, ‘Is someone gonna jump up and prank me or something? Oh God, this could be a prank! No, he’s laughing genuinely. Oh, but what if it’s because someone’s behind me, ready to shower me in rotten eggs or something!’ 

Your head moved behind you quickly to check if anything was there, then turned back to the brown haired boy, “What… what do you want?”

“What, can’t I make some new friends?” Peter exclaimed falsely before chuckling, “Yeah, even I don’t believe that.”

You rolled your eyes slightly before reaching for your book, only to have Peter’s large hand grab yours, “Hey, hey, hey,” he stopped you, “Seriously though, I came here to ask if maybe you wanted to go out sometime.”

You other hand went to point at you as your face morphed into one of disbelief, mouthing, “Me?”

“Yeah,” Peter went on, smirking to himself as he played you, knowing his friends were watching from afar, he leaned forward a bit, “You’re pretty cute, you know that?”

“I thought,” you gulped, voice small, “I thought you didn’t date. You just, you know…” 

Peter laughed again, his eyes examining you as he felt himself succeeding in the first part of his little plan, “Yeah, well, I’m graduating, in what, three months? Yeah. You know, I think it’s time I try relationships.”

“But why me?”

“Why not you?”

You laughed in nervousness, averting your eyes from him now. He spoke again, 

“I don’t know how you get home from school, but don’t do it today; we’re going to my place. I’m driving.”

Before you could object, Peter stood up and gave you a wink before walking back to his friends, tugging on his bomber jacket and running a hand through his fluffy, very touchable hair. 

‘What. The Hell. Just. Happened.’

——————————-

True to his word, Peter had been waiting for you outside of the school building, wearing his signature smirk as always. 

You watched as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards you; his hair had been slightly disheveled and he’d shed his bomber jacket, wearing only a black T-shirt that eccentuated his very, very, attractive arms, leading you to believe that he’d just come from Gym class. 

Your body tensed as he slung his arm over your shoulder and spoke to you lowly, “Looks to me like you were a bit slow today,” his mouth had been close to your ear as smiled smugly, his soft, brown hair brushing across your cheekbone, “Are you nervous, Y/N?”

“No,” you said quietly, “I just don’t know if you’re gonna murder me or something; this is kind of weird.”

Your own eyes widened at your ridiculous words of concern, Peter laughing loudly as you blushed up and storm. 

“I’m not going to murder you,” Peter came down from laughter, looking as genuine as he could possibly muster when he said, “I like you, Y/N, a lot, actually.”

Your hands dropped from your bag straps to your sides, believing the boy’s words, smiling lightly when you spoke softly to yourself, “No one’s ever liked me before.”

Peter felt his smile falter a bit at the words you spoke, feeling only a tinge of guilt creep through; only a tinge, though. 

“Welp,” Peter clapped his hands, “Come on, let’s go. My aunt’s not home today, late shift. We got the whole place to ourselves.”

“Okay.”

You were oblivious to the suggestive tone in Peter’s voice, only following him to his car when he slung his arm over your shoulder once again. 

“So, you live with your aunt?” You asked once you got into the passenger's seat. 

“Yeah,” Peter paused before continuing stiffly, “My, uh, my parents were killed in a, uh, a plane crash.”

Your mouth shaped into an O, turning your head to face forward, hunching in defeat, ‘Why would you ask that, Y/N?’ 

“Well,” you tried to start up another conversation in the radio-less car, “I live with my mom. My parents are divorced and stuff, so, um,”

You looked over at Peter as he gave a distracted “Mhm,” staring at the road ahead of him until you stopped at a light. 

“So, I’m just asking,” his head turned to look at you, “You’re a virgin, right?”

Your heart dropped to your stomach, mind blazing over in immediate anger. Shaking your head, your voice wavered, “I knew it. I knew all you wanted to do was get in my pants, ‘cause that’s all you ever want to do! You’re an asshole-,”

“Woah, hey, calm down,” Peter grabbed your wrist to stop your exaggerated hand movements, beginning to drive with the other hand as the light turned green, “I’m not trying to get in your pants. I meant it when I said I like you and want to try this relationship thing. I just want to know the boundaries.”

Peter felt a boost in pride as he lied himself through the situation after having slipped up with the previous question. 

Your shoulders slumped, “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘Oh’.”

You mumbled a sorry before keeping quiet the rest of the ride, internally scolding yourself for being so quick to assume things about him; which is something that probably happened a lot, and something you swore you’d never do to anybody, always having been judged as the weird, loner in everyone’s eyes. 

“We’re here.”

You were brought back to reality when you heard Peter’s voice. He’d parked on a busy street beside an average apartment complex, ‘Huh, I would’ve thought he lived in a huge mansion or something,’ you shook your head at your thoughts, ‘You’ve been reading way too many cool, bad boy novels.’

After getting out the car, Peter led you to the front doors. The two of you made it to the elevator before Peter reached down and grasped your hand tightly, making you give him a questioning look, “You just look really beautiful, you know?” He paused, “And that doorman’s looking at you real funny.”

You blushed as red as a fire truck, not believing the words coming out of his mouth as something he’d say on the norm, “What’re you trying to do?”

“Be boyfriend like?” Peter tried, only to have you give him a deadpan look. 

The elevator dinged, doors sliding open for the two of you to step in before they slid close again, leaving the two of you in privacy. 

“Listen,” Peter started, “My friends don’t think I can be in a relationship. I don’t even think I can, but you’re the only girl who’s not throwing herself at me or who doesn’t want me at all. So, please, just give me a shot. At least ‘till you can get rid of me by graduation.”

“I will,” you smiled, “I’ll give you a shot, Peter.”

While you felt a huge burst of trust in him and that he wouldn’t cheat on you with his habits of sleeping around, Peter felt a huge burst of success as you believed his little sob story. 

‘Got her trust.’

—————————-

“You wanna go on a date tonight?”

Was the first thing Peter had said when he showed up at your locker the next day. 

“I mean, I was just at your house yesterday and stuff,” you were shocked at his eagerness to go out with you, “No one usually wants to hang out that repetitively.”

Peter chuckled, “Yeah, well, I’m not exactly no one.”

You nodded and laughed to yourself, “Noted.”

You took the next few moments to stare into the boy’s doe eyes. It felt as though you could gaze into them forever and never get bored of the colour most people call plain and unoriginal; it was like the most interesting thing you’ve ever seen. 

“So where are we going tonight?” You broke the silence, stepping back when you realized just how close the two of you were. 

Peter thought for a moment before saying, “Just be pretty. I’ll pick you up at 7.”

With that, he left, leaving you with slight butterflies in your stomach. You smiled to yourself and thought, ‘He likes me.’

————————

Getting home at 3:15 left you only 3 hours and 45 minutes to get ready for your date with Peter. 

It was go time. 

You spent about an hour and a half searching and searching through multiple outfits you could wear, wondering why in the Hell you had so many black leggings in your Goddamn drawers. You finally settled on a short sleeved, navy dress that went down to mid thigh with black flats. 

After decided on your outfit, you decided that it had been so tiring that you needed a power nap. A fifteen minutes nap soon turned into a one hour and fifteen minutes nap. 

By that point, you found that it had been 5:00 p.m. You had managed to take a shower and get your hair and makeup done in the record time of one hour and a half. 

After changing and brushing your teeth, you collapsed onto your couch with 23 minutes to spare. 

After only ten minutes, you heard the doorbell ring, shouting a “I’m coming!” before getting up and opening the door for whoever stood behind it, presumably Peter. 

You were right; but, oh, did he look handsome. His normal fluffy hair had been gelled back neatly, and he wore a black dress shirt instead of the usual tight Tee. In his hand he had a single rose,

“I heard guys give girls flowers and stuff on the first date, so,” 

He handed the rose to you, which you took gently and placed in quickly in the flower pot, that occupied other sorts of beautiful flowers, next to the door inside.

“So, now can you tell me where we’re going?” You asked once you stepped outside and began towards the car. 

“Uh, yeah,” Peter opened the car door for you, “See, my aunt’s Italian,” he shut the door after you’d taken your seat, jogging over to the other side and opening the door, continuing to speak, “and, ever since I was young, she’d take me to this little Italian restaurant. We don’t go much now, but I figured it would make a good date scene. You’re okay with it?”

You smiled at the sentiment, “Yeah, it sounds great.”

Peter gave a tight lipped smile, “Cool.”

You both drove in a comfortable silence for a few moments before it was broken by Peter, asking, “So, have you ever had any past boyfriends?”

You squinted, “What kind of question is that to ask?”

“Well,” the car stopped at the light, the roads hadn’t been all that busy that night, “I just assumed since you agreed on a date with me, but girlfriends?”

“No!” You exclaimed, calming when you said the next words, “No, I just… you just shouldn’t ask someone that on the first date. It’s not necessarily the best topic, you know.”

Peter began driving once more, “So what, did you have a bad breakup or something?”

“No,” you mumbled, “I’ve never had a boyfriend.” ‘Hence my shock when you asked me out.’

Peter gave a ‘Hmph’ before pulling the car into a small parking lot next to a small looking, yet cute, restaurant, “This is it.”

You stared at the place while Peter looked for a parking spot, admiring the small candle lit place. The few windows it had had couples sitting by them, smiling and chatting happily. Numerous flower pots surrounded the tiny building, some even hanging from the entrance. 

Once he’d parked, the two of you got out of the car. Peter reached to grab your hand as you walked, sending an warm, fuzzy feeling through your body. 

“This is really something.” You looked over at Peter as you said that. 

He smiled to himself, “Yeah.”

Once the two of you entered the restaurant, you watched as Peter interacted with the staff he knew oh so well. They greeted him with hugs and “Where have you been?”s. You watched as his smile broadened as it all happened; it was… heartwarming. 

Soon enough, one of the waiters lead the two of you to a table, leaving soon after to tend to another one. 

You spoke up, “It must be cool,” Peter’s attention shot to you, “I mean, to have what you have with the people here.”

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked you up and down, genuinely intrigued with your statement, ‘Most people wouldn’t think that. I guess you like the little things, huh?’, “Yeah, it is cool.”

As you both say in silence for a few moments, your eyes scanned the inside of the building, admiring the unique oil paintings that hung from the walls. The lights were laced with intricate designs, hung lowly from the ceiling, and lit dimly as many candles were sprawled out on each table. Single followers occupied them as well, ranging from roses to daisies. 

Peter’s voice broke through your trance with the interior when he asked, “So your parents are divorced?”

“Oh,” you shook your head in nonchalance, “Yeah, it happened a long time ago. It’s really nothing. Everything’s cool between them.”

“That’s good,” he replied, “What about siblings?”

“Don’t have any. Hey,” you leant forward on your elbows, giving him a challenging yet playful look, “You seem to want to know an awful lot about me, you know, after the first drive together; what about you?”

“What about me?”

“I mean,” you slumped back in your chair, “I know that you get all the girls, and that you have a whole ton of friends, and you’re cool and all that, but I don’t know anything beyond that; and I don’t think your friends do too, huh?”

Peter only stared at you in what looked like resentment, but what was really shock at your observation. 

You smiled knowingly, “So, I’m not wrong?”

Peter quickly brushed off your comment, replying with, “Let’s just order something.”

You mouthed “Okay” before bringing your head down to look at the menu, which had assortments of food that looked and sounded to be delicious. 

A few more moments passed in silence until you heard Peter speak up again, raising your head up to face him, “I like science.”

He doesn’t know what appalled him to say that; a part of his old self, he guesses. The fact that someone, other than his aunt May, is wanting to get to know him, the real him, made him feel something he never thought he’d feel. You wanted to know the little, scrawny kid he used to be; and you seemed to like it by your reaction. 

You bite your lip as you fought a smile, “You know, I just so happen to like science too.”

“Cool.” His smile was tight lipped. 

‘Who said it was gonna be easy?’

————————————-

“Peter, come on, don’t deny that Harry Potter is better than Star Wars. You just can’t!” You exclaimed as you walked beside the doe eyes boy. 

Two weeks had passed since the date; since you’ve gotten to know Peter more than he wished for you to know him, and visa versa. Yeah, you were sneaky like that, despite all everyone could say is how nervous you get with people. 

It had been a week, however, since Peter had stolen your first kiss. You had had another date just a week ago, where he took you to a fair going on for the school. He’d planted one of the most sweetest, gently kisses on you that, truthfully, shocked him more than you. The majority of the time, everything was rough with him. However, he found himself feeling the need to treat you as he saw you; sweet and delicate. 

“No,” Peter stopped walked to face you, using gestures when he said, “Y/N, you’re delusional!”

“Says the boy who considered following the trend of bleaching their hair white.”

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed as his eyes widened, “How did you-,”

You put your hands on your hips, “Don’t think I didn’t see your gaze linger on that bypasser’s Goddamn yellow hair.”

“Observant. Noted.”

You smiled in accomplishment before Peter reached for your hand once more, grasping tightly for a reason he could not fathom, 

“You suck.”

“You swallow.”

Peter’s head shot to you at your sudden words, making you blush and clear your throat, speaking sheepishly, “Sorry, force of habit.”

Peter eyebrow raised this time, making your eyes widen at the unclear explanation, “No! Not like that! I just mean-,”

Peter laughed, cutting you off, “I know what you mean, don’t worry.”

“Phew.” You somewhat leaned on Peter’s side as you resumed walking, only to be stopped by a loud shout from behind you, 

“Hey, yo, Parker!”

“Shit.” Peter uttered under his breath, looking over at your concerned face. 

The two of you turned to find a pack of his friends walking over to you, bumping into each other as they laughed and shouted with deep voices, cockiness the only thing evident on their facial expression. 

“Hey, Parker,” Mark, the friend who’d bet Peter two weeks ago, looked you up and down as though he was eyeing his prey, “How’re you doing this fine afternoon.”

“Fine,” Peter said stiffly, releasing his hand from yours and crossing it over his chest, “What are you doing here? This isn’t really your scene.”

“Thought we’d find a new one, you know, keep it,” Mark smiled maniacally and winked at you, “fresh. Catch the best things here, dontcha?”

“So, you’re dating now, huh,” another one of Peter’s friends, Calvin, spoke up, “Thought you only took virginities.”

“Yeah, well you thought wrong,” Peter said through his teeth as he gestured towards you with his eyes, unbeknownst to you, “Now, leave. You’re ruining this shot I got.”

“Hold on just a second,” Mark raised his hands in defence, “I’m sure the guys would like to get to know your little girlfriend. Check her out, you know?”

‘Oh, I know perfectly well.’ Peter thought to himself. 

As the boys started questioning you while they smiled maliciously and knowingly, Mark leant over to Peter, speaking lowly,

“Everything’s going pretty well for you, huh,” He leant closer to the boy’s ear as he stayed stiff, eyes staring forward, “Let’s up the ante; v-card, one month before graduation. 200 bucks; my old man’s loaded. Unless you’re too chicken. It’s just your reputation, nothing else really.”

Peter’s face stayed hard, feeling some guilt creep up on him as he watched your nervous face interact with his friends. 

Only some guilt, though. 

He gulped, face still straight, “Deal.”

“Perfect.”

Peter continued to watch your face as it morphed into different expressions. Your hair flew with the wind, the sun reflecting your eyes perfectly; the very ones he stared into when you’d gotten him to crack on the first date. 

‘It’s a bet. Don’t be stupid.’

————————————-

“Peter!” You squealed, “Put me down, now!”

Peter laughed and threw you onto his couch, playfully pouncing on you,

“Now,” he cracked his knuckles and smirked, “Since you couldn’t take that, let’s see how you take this.”

His hands moved down quickly as he began to tickle you all over your stomach, making you burst into laughter and gasp for air,

“Stop! I give in! I give in,” Peter stopped his movements as he continued to straddle you, leaning over as his body shook of laughter, you said remorsefully, “I hate you.”

“The door’s that way.”

You rolled your eyes at his antics. You smiled in admiration when he ran his hand through his soft, brown hair, falling in love with the fact that all he wore at home were shirts with stupid, little science puns, and sweaters that had “Midtown High School”,“Harvard”, and various more things imprinted on them.

Slowly, but surely, you noticed Peter leaning over to you, eyes slightly hooded as he stared at you lips, “I don’t think my aunt’s going to be home any time soon.”

You stared at his lips, muttering a distracted “Cool.” Before connecting eyes with him, leaning in closer and closer, until your lips grazed his and-,

“Peter!” You heard a shout as the front door bursted open, “Sorry I’m so late, hun, I got caught up at work.”

You heard footsteps coming your way, making you both completely move apart from each other. You saw his aunt May turn the corner, not facing the two of you just yet, 

“Good news, though, I brought home a pi-,” she turned and saw you sitting on the other side of the couch, smiling sheepishly as you gave a tiny wave, making her finish with, “-zza.”

You gulped, biting your lip in nervousness, “Hi, Mrs. Parker. I’m - I’m Y/N.”

You waited for her say something, anything, just about losing hope when she stayed silent for the next while before she grinned broadly at the both of you, “It’s just May, Y/N. It’s nice to meet you.”

You only grinned back at the kind woman, happy that she didn’t think you were one of the girls Peter only fooled around with; presuming she knew about what Peter did before with other girls. 

It wasn’t until after dinner with his aunt that Peter lead you to his room to be alone. 

He let you in first, shutting the door behind him; after May had specifically told him not to do so. You looked around the fairly large room. Lamps and various lights were scattered everywhere, a bunk bed accommodated the left corner of the room, and desk sat beside the door with an arrangement of school supplies and textbooks.

“May really liked you,” Peter flopped down onto his bed, resting his hands behind his head as he sat semi upright, “Seriously, she wasn’t just being nice.”

During dinner, you and his aunt May had ceased to stop talking. The two of you bonded after the initial, kind of, awkward meeting. The woman loved you; yearning to know every detail about the “very beautiful girl Peter had decided to bring home,”. 

You sat by Peter’s feet on his bed, “Well, I’m glad. She’s,” you smiled and laughed lightly, “quite a character.”

The young aunt didn’t cease to remind you that you were the first girl Peter’s brought home to meet her, and that she was secretly planning a wedding at the back of her mind after she’d seen you and how you treated her nephew, practically son.

“I mean, I guess that’s why you guys get along. You’ve got that in common,” Peter smirked as he looked at your challenging yet playful expression at his words, “I thought all you did was stutter and blush up until our little rendezvous at the restaurant.”

“Well, you did break the ice with the whole virgin question, so really, there was nothing to lose,” you smirked back at him, subconsciously leaning closer to him as he did too, “and I thought you took Spanish classes, Señor.”

Peter shrugged, face getting even closer to yours as his hands moved away from the back of his head to his sides, “Guess I’m a man of many tongues.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Your comment was supposed to come off as sarcastic, however ended up sounding somewhat dirty to the likes of Peter, who’d heard it all by that point. 

Peter’s eyebrows raised, his eyes flashing down and back up your body, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip, “I could show you.”

At the words your body numbed, suddenly feeling hesitant and unsure of what to do next. Fluidly, Peter moved forward and grabbed your higher waist close to your breasts, pulling your body into his lap as if you weighed absolutely nothing. Your legs rested on one side of him, dangling over the edge of the bed as he sat near it. Your body stayed stiff as he brought up his, significantly, larger hand to brush away a loose strand of hair from your face. 

Your breathing had turned into shaky breaths as his nose gently nudged yours. You felt his breath on your lips as you eventually made shy eye contact with him, hesitation and nervousness evident in your features. He spoke softly, “Relax.”

He brought his lips forward to land on yours softly, enticing a nervous squeak from you. His lips barely melded into yours as the kiss stayed feather soft, sending off light noises throughout the room. When your lips parted, Peter found himself murmuring words that made him recoil in the inside for a reason he couldn’t fathom then, “Trust me.”

Your lips reconnected with his after you gave him a curt nod, still unsure of what was to happen next. This time around, your lips melded with his roughly, your kissing lower than amateur compared to him. Without breaking the kiss, one of his hands moved to grab onto your leg, moving it over to his other side so you could straddle him. While the hand stayed gripping your thigh, the other moved to cup the back of your neck, pulling you even closer into the intimate make out. 

You, on the other hand, were very unsure of where to place your hands. They roamed his chest for a while before you settled on awkwardly grabbing onto his shoulders. You stifled a whimper against his lips when you felt him tighten his hold on you, the sound only encouraging him further. Both hands moved to your lower back, slowly sliding down until they reached the hem of your leggings. His thumbs hooked over them, folding them over once before your arms moved behind you to still his hands as you pulled away from the kiss. 

“Peter,” you said quickly, gulping before you continued, “I don’t want… to do anything, right now. I’m just… I’m not ready, at least not yet. I mean, we’ve only been together for a month.”

Peter, who had come so close to closing the bet he had only one more month for with his friends, had attempted to cover the disappointment he felt when he realized he had to wait longer, “Yeah, it’s fine.”

You looked at him with despair and guilt, “I’m sorry.”

“Really, no, it’s fine,” he shook his head before chuckling humorlessly, “It would be great if you got off me, though. I’m not really in the best… condition, right now.”

Your eyes widened once you felt what he was trying to notify you of. You jumped off, biting your lip as you walked backwards to give him space. You watched as he grabbed it pillow to set over his lap, staring awkwardly at whatever was in the corner ahead before saying, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You flashed a nervous smile as you blushed like a mad men, “Yep, you too.”

Quickly, you ducked your head and grabbed your back from beside the desk, rushing out of his door to leave him with a very awkward situation to take care of.

———————

“Peter,”

“Hmm,”

“Peterrr,”

“Hmm,” 

“Pst, Peter!”

“What! What do you want? Jeez,”

“Your attention,” you said smartly to the sleeping boy on the Parker couch, “I wanted to tell you something.”

Peter wiped his eyes, looking over at the digital clock to see it was 12:54 a.m., looking over at the TV after to see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire playing through the dragon battle scene. 

“You fell asleep when they met Cedric for the first time,” Peter turned to look at you as you smiled cheekily, “You have a really cute snore. It’s like a kitten, really.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Haha,” he shook his head, “Now, what’s so important that you had to wake me up from my kitten snores?”

Your face suddenly turned nervous, biting your bottom lip before you spoke up, “Peter, I trust you.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows as he smiled confused, grabbing your hand to put into his, “Yeah, and I trust you too.”

“No,” you shook your head, desperate to find a way to tell him what you meant without having to explicitly say it, “I trust you. I know it’s been only, like, ten days since I said I wasn’t ready, and only almost two months since we’ve been together, but I trust you... a lot. I really want to be with you.”

Peter, who’d been taken by surprise, struggled to find his voice until he cleared his throat and spoke hoarsely, “What… why do you trust me so much if it’s only been two months? I mean, it was only ten days ago, what made you change your mind?”

You paused, then you looked into Peter’s eyes as you smiled, “You used to go after so many girls just for hookups, for something so meaningless,” you moved closer to him, grabbing his hands in yours, you chuckled, “But you gave relationships a shot; and you did that with me. You made your first relationship with me, and it’s not so bad either. You’ve really made me happier and less scared to be with someone. I trust you, Peter.”

Peter stared at you incredulously, “Damn.”

You looked shyly down at your touching hands before looking back up at him, eyes filled with love despite the nervousness. 

For a moment, looking at the innocence that was you, Peter had come close to reconsidering the whole bet. 

Come close. 

He leaned over to cup your face, stroking your cheek as he smiled, “Thank you.”

‘God, I’m sorry.’

—————————

You woke up in a haze, your vision blurry as your eyes fluttered open to meet an unfamiliar green-ish wall. You slept on your stomach as your hands rested underneath head, a few strands of hair had fallen over your face. You attempted to move, but felt a heavy weight over your lower back, your body aching underneath it when you moved. Carefully, you turned your head to see Peter’s face close to yours. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted as he continued to let out little even breaths as he slept. You smiled to yourself when recollection of the night before had come rushing back. 

You continued to stare at Peter’s face with love and appreciation, not waking him up even though his arm was getting significantly heavier to your tired body as time went by. What seemed like forty, but was only ten, minutes that had gone by, Peter’s eyes began to squint open as they were so close to the line of sun that had come through the curtain. 

His eyebrows furrowed as he smiled, pulling his arm off of you when he turned over from his side to his back, putting his hand over his eyes to block the oncoming sun, “Hey.”

You moved your body to lay on your side facing him, your hand going underneath the pillow when you said back lightly, “Hey.”

Peter chuckled looked at your huddled up figure, turning to his bedside table as he smiled and shook his head at you, “Last night was…,”

“Great.”

Peter’s hand grabbed his phone before his attention turned back to your face. Your smile was relaxed and made him realize just how uneasy he really was. 

Peter let out a small sigh when he saw your eyes close once again, still awake, he knew that, but calm. His thumbs slip across his phone, unlocking it, only for you to hear him quickly type a text and send it. 

“[Nickname],” Peter spoke softly to you, “I’m going to the washroom, you need anything while I’m up?”

You opened your eyes when you felt his weight shift off the bed. You watched as he pulled sweatpants on over his boxers, saying with a soft smile, “I’m fine.”

Peter smiled back at you before disappearing out the bedroom door. 

You sighed to yourself, a grin making its way to your face as you stared at the ceiling. However, your thoughts of gratitude for the amazing boy were soon interrupted by the chiming of his phone. One ring turned into a billion as his phone began to blow up with texts. 

Your expression soon turned into one of annoyance at Peter’s friends who, apparently, have thumbs as fast as that one guy in the news, Pietro Maximoff. 

You reluctantly rolled out of bed, grabbing Peter’s shirt from the floor and putting it on quickly, not even bothering to untuck any hair in your vigorous attempt to get his friends to shut up. 

You took a step to his bedside table, ‘How the Hell did he reach this shit from the bed? Fucking monkey ass arms… nice arms. Yeah. Nice arms.’

Grabbing the phone, you went to turn off the ringer, but you were stopped when your eyes had flashed over what looked to be your name. You had never been one to snoop, never. But the fact that his friends, you were guessing they were either Calvin and Mark, or of the same nature, were talking about you, didn’t seem like it would be good talk. 

Curiosity got the best of you. 

You bit your lip hard as you swiped open his phone, cursing as a password popped up. It was a word. ‘Think, think, think!’ 

You tried all sorts of different passwords before you realized it could lock you out at any time, making your choices much more limited. Giving up, you rolled your eyes and scoffed at yourself, ‘Oh, let’s try my name… as if.’

However, to your bafflement, when you typed in your name, the phone had unlocked itself, leaving you with an open group chat with five other guys; including Mark and Calvin, as you suspected. 

You scrolled all the way up to where Peter had first texted,

Peter : Five weeks before grad. I think your old man owes me 200 Mark 

Your eyebrows knitted at the text, ‘What’s five weeks before graduation? Why does Mark owe Pete $200?’

You continued to read on,

Calvin : No way you actually did it?

Flash : Damn good job u little asshole

Josh : i thought he would pussy out. 

Wyatt : Did look like he was gettin soft

Your eyes zoomed over the texts, fearing Peter walking in on you on his phone without his knowledge. 

‘Couples shouldn’t have to hide anything though.’

Even though you had been rushing to not incriminate yourself, your whole body froze when you read the last text,

Mark : goddamn parker, how you gonna tell that oblivious piece of shit y/n about our little bet? i can see her face now… good job pete. i underestimated you

“Hey, Y/N, you want breakfast now? I don’t know about you but I’m getting pretty hung-,” Peter’s figure appeared through the doorframe, his face twisting in a mix of anger and urgency, “What are you doing on my phone, Y/N?”

You stayed in place, eyes still reading over the last text Mark had sent before his other friends had continued boasting him on the chat. Your mind had managed to connect all the dots. It, however, left you fearing the truth and hoping it was all just one big misunderstanding. 

“Y/N,” his voice became angry as he stayed in place, “What are you doing on my phon-,”

“What bet did you need to tell me about?” Your head shot up to look at his face, eyes filled with the desperate need of both the truth and to be lied to for your own sake, “Why can they imagine my face now? Why did they underestimate you; what did you do that was such a good job done?”

Your eyes filled with tears as you watched his face go from angered to guilt and regret. 

Tears began to slowly spill from your eyes as your lips quivered and your voice shook, you said in a whisper, “Tell me it’s not true, Peter. Please, tell me it’s not true.”

You began shaking your head in denial as Peter edged closer to you, looking you in the eye, “Y/N… just - just listen. I just need you to listen.”

You shook your head more violently this time, “No.”

Peter came closer when he saw your body shaking as you cried and began to hyperventilate some, “Just calm down, please, [Nickname]. I don’t want you to hurt yoursel-,”

“Why, so you could be the one to just hurt me some more?” You looked at Peter in betrayal, tears still streaming down your face, “Isn’t that what you want? You… you.. asshole!”

Peter’s face morphed into one of shock at the sudden name. He shook it off quickly though, going to wrap his arms around you to get you to calm down, only to feel himself being pushed away roughly by your hands,

“Don’t you dare touch me.”

Your crying hadn’t ceased until you began to furiously wipe away your tears with your hands, trying to stop crying, but getting nowhere. 

Peter’s voice cracked when he said weakly, “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

You gave a humourless laugh before realizing you had only his shirt on. The pressure of the situation became more pressing as stood in front of him almost bare, really remembering that you had given your virginity to a man you loved, but, as it turns, didn’t love you back. 

Your hand rose to your face again, resting on your forehead. You hiccuped, “Where are my clothes?”

“Y/N, please, listen to m-,”

“Where are my clothes, Peter,” It wasn’t a question rather than a plead, “Just… where are my clothes.”

He simply found himself pointing at the dresser next to you in hopelessness, mumbling, “Top drawer.”

You moved quickly to the dresser and yanked it open, revealing your clothes. You quickly put them on over the underwear you already had on underneath his shirt, not even caring that he would see you naked when you changed your shirt, ‘It doesn’t even matter anymore.’

You pocketed your phone, which had been next to his on the table, and didn’t bother looking at him when you walked past his figure and into the living room. 

Peter cursed frustratingly to himself, running out of the room to catch up with you. His hand caught your wrist and pulled up around to face him, “God,” his voice raised at you, not knowing how to handle the situation in any other way than to get somewhat aggressive as he would with his friends, “Just listen to me, Y/N! Stop doin-,”

“No, you listen,” you tore your wrist out of his hold, speaking slowly when you said you next words, “You are a coward, Peter Parker,” your voice became a whisper, “A. Coward.”

You turned away suddenly and moved across the rest of the living room to the front door, bending down to put on your shoes. Peter, who had followed you, stood and looked down at you in despair. 

“Y/N,” his voice softened as he looked down at your hunched form attempting to tie your shoelaces, “I really do love you. It was a bet at first but… I fell in love with you.”

“And I couldn’t give a shit, Peter.”

His face morphed into one of shock at your cold tone and words. He watched as your face stayed stone hard with streaks of dried up tears and ones that threatened to spill over your face once more. 

“What?”

You stood up sneering at him, “I don’t care whether you fell in love with me or you didn’t, Parker,” you walked closer to him and gave a bitter laugh, “You know, I really hope it was worth it. I hope that the others see you as this God ‘cause it would’ve been all for nothing, but just know, Peter Benjamin Parker, that to me you are nothing - nothing - but a self absorbed,” your index finger poked his chest with each name you called him next, “attention seeking, manipulative fucking lying fucking pussy. You will never - ever - be anything more than that.”

You turned away from his wide eyed face filled with tears, brimming on the edge of escaping with a trembling body, and grabbing into the door handle and turning it, only to scoff and say pitily over your shoulder, “You know, I knew from the beginning that it had been some sort of play when you asked me out. You even told me you wanted to prove something to those guys; but you still went after whatever prize you could get from my - out of everything - virginity,” you let out a choked laugh filled with nothing but tears, “You are an ass for that, Parker, but I’m a damned fool for thinking that I could change you.”

You left without another word. 

Peter stared after at the door after it had slammed closed. Tears managed to make their way down his cheeks part way through your speech and his breath was now laboured. 

“God,” he sobbed, “God, fuck!”

His hand punched the wall beside him as his tears ran faster and his crying grew louder. 

“I’m sorry,” his back hit the walls and he began to slide down with his hand over his face wet with tears, “I’m so sorry, Y/N, I’m so, so sorry.”

————————

It was the next day when you walked into to school that only made matters worse. As predicted, Peter’s friends had run around gloating about how ‘their boy’ was practically a God at the school, being able to get anyone he pleases. 

You spent that day earning sniggers from the populars and pitiful stares from the opposite. The numerous girls that Peter had taken himself taken any opportunity to send murderous glares your way. So much talk had spread that even the likes of Michelle Jones, one of the most unimpressed and tough girls at Midtown who could never fall for the antics of Peter the God, had softened her usual hard stare when looking at you. What had shocked you even more had been when she approached you in the girls washroom during third period, not bearing supportive words,

“You’re an idiot.”

You eyebrows furrowed as you stared at her leaning against one of the out of order stalls through the mirror in front of you. Closing the tap, you turned and responded, making sure of what she had just seriously said, “Sorry?”

She nodded, shrugging her arms and allowing her crossed arms fall to her sides, “You’re an idiot.”

You opened your mouth to respond before you closed it again without a word, ‘You know what? I don’t need this right now.’ You shook your head and attempted to move past Michelle in haste, only to have her grab your arm and pull you back with strength you had no idea her body possessed, 

“Listen.”

She didn’t continued after that, making you nudge your head towards her with your eyebrows raised high. 

Her eyes turned steely, “I said listen. Are you listening? Yes or no?”

“Yes,” your eyes widened at her passive aggressiveness before uttering under your breath, “Jeez.”

“I heard that. Anyway,” she paused, “You’re an idiot-,”

“Yes, you’ve said that countless times!” You rolled your eyes and tried to yank your arm out of her grasp, only to have her hold on tighter. 

“Listen. To me,” her face came only a few inches apart from your with each word, pulling you closer to her, “Don’t. Speak.”

You huffed as she started again, “I know I’ve said it countless times, but you are an idiot. And before you roll your eyes and try to escape my killer grip, which you won’t, by the way, I’m going to tell you something,” Michelle brought you closer once more, staring at you intensely, “That Parker kid is possibly one of the biggest man whores I have ever laid my eyes on, but let me tell you that I can read everything that comes off all of these emotional, horny, pubescent teenagers in this entire school. But that’s regardless of the fact that Penis Parker hasn’t made a single noise or sex joke all school day, and I would know, I’m in every single one of his classes. Now, I don’t believe in love, it doesn’t make sense, and I don’t like things that don’t make sense, so obviously you did something that’s really bothering him or else he wouldn’t be acting this way.”

Michelle suddenly pushed you away and let go of your arm. She began walked backwards towards the exit of the washroom, continuing to speak as she did so, “I know you. I know you don’t get bullied or pushed around, no matter how small or nerdy you are, because you’re good with your words. Parker didn’t walk into school all high and mighty, but more like a pussy,” you flinched at the word, making Michelle smirk as she immediately knew what that meant, “I’m all for defending yourself; I’m a black woman in a small minded world. But there’s a point. This guy, he’s an ass, but he’s not exactly all that slick, you could’ve figured it out ‘cause of how smart you are.”

She pushed open the door to leave, but spoke for the last time before leaving, “You’re an idiot because you let him play you even though, I know you know, that he slipped up at some point and you had the feeling something was wrong, huh? You broke him down without giving him the warning he unintentionally gave you; you knew he cared about you after some point too, or else, trust me, he would’ve given up a month back. You hurt him for the sake of your own rep, or because of how Goddamn lonely you are and your hate for it. You found someone and you couldn’t let them go, and now that they want to leave, and you knew, so you gotta hurt them the only way you know how. I’m not a mind reader, but I really don’t think I’m wrong; I’m never wrong.”

You’re whole body had frozen at her words, tears gathering slightly in your eyes when you realized the truth to them. You gave a teary smile, clicking your tongue before you said, “Thanks.”

Michelle shook her head, both hands pushing the door open, “Don’t think I care about you. I’ve just been waiting to be all philosophical for a while now.”

You gave a choked laugh through the few tears that had managed to slip, “Okay, Michelle.”

She slipped through the door, shouting, “And go back to class without looking like a raccoon.”

At that, you spun around to face the mirror, finding clumps of black beginning to form underneath your eyes as a result of crying with mascara on.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” You began attempting to clean your eyes, ending up with no mascara at all after realizing the only way to actually clean it was to drench your whole eye.

You huffed as you looked at yourself for the final time in the washroom mirror before you turned on your heel when you finalized that you looked presentable enough. 

As you walked out of the washroom and through the hallways, carrying the unnecessarily huge pass the school had students use when they left class for a moment, Michelle’s words had found their way back to you, “You broke him down without giving him the warning he unintentionally gave you; you knew he cared about you after some point too. You hurt him for the sake of your own rep.”

Those words didn’t cease to follow you back to class, nor did you forget them when you went back home to wallow, and even the next day at school. 

That day at school, however, was just as different as the day before. 

You had been walking, or more so jogging due to being late to class, through the halls when you hit a somebody, only for the two of you to fall to the ground. You looked up to apologize, only to be faced with a round faced boy with big dark eyes uttering apologies under his breath as he scattered around attempting to collect his stuff. The boy looked to be in hurry, his eyes widening when your hand had suddenly wrapped around his wrist. You gave him a soft look before saying sweetly, “Hey, calm down. Is everything okay?”

“No,” he shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing as he lightly shoved your hand away from him and went back to trying to pick up all his loose papers, “No, they’re gonna start again. I can’t - they - no-,”

Your eyebrows furrowed, opening your mouth to question him, only to be cut off by voices coming from the direction he’s bumped into her from,

“Oh, Neddy-Boy,” you recognized the voice as Mark, Peter’s friend who had made the bet in the first place, and you were right seeing as he showed up around the hall with his goons, face lighting up maniacally when he saw the two of you together, “Oh, this is so perfect. So, very perfect.”

Ned looked up at you, both of you still kneeling on the ground, eyes wide when he whispered, “You should go. This guys aren’t going to let off.”

You looked at him, grimacing, “Yeah, I know.”

Determined, you stood to face the group still walking towards you both. Your nostrils flared as you huffed, saying through your teeth, “Go away, Mark.”

“Go away?” Mark sneered, stopping only centimetres in front of you and leaning closer to your face as he spoke lowly, “Baby, you wouldn’t have had a bone to pick with us if you had just said that to Parker two months ago, now would you?”

Your mouth opened then closed, not trusting your voice as all anger towards Peter and them had come rushing back, Michelle’s words meaning nothing then. 

Finally, you found your voice, “Shut up.”

“Awe,” your eyes only moved to watch as Calvin moved around you and Mark towards Ned’s cowering form, Mark still staring directly at you, “That’s cute.”

You heard the rest let out a chuckle. Calvin’s foot had begun kicking around some of Ned’s scattered papers, kicking him once in the process when he said, “Come on, Neddy, get up fatass. Come on!”

At that, you turned away from Mark and went to pull at Calvin’s arm to pull him away from hurting Ned anymore, “Get away from him.”

“Oh,” Mark pulled you away from them, yanking you roughly in the process, “You don’t want to do that, babe.”

“Yeah,” Wyatt spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke roughly, “You think that just because Parker made you mad, that you can pick something with us?”

Josh spoke up, looking you up and down before he said lowly, “You would really, really regret that, Y/N.”

You glared as you tugged against Mark’s grip, only to have him hold on tighter. You shook your head, “Regret, my ass.”

Mark’s nostrils flared as he got angrier, bringing you closer when he literally spat, “You better watch your mou-,”

The boy had been cut off by your fist jamming hard into his unsuspecting face. His hand had moved to clutch into his nose, freeing you. You turned to see Calvin shell shocked as the others went to Mark’s aid, and Ned’s eyes wide in adoration. You moved quickly to Ned, dragging him up by the arm, and saying urgently, “Come on, let’s go!”

You only made it down the hall when you heard Mark’s voice shouting, “Get them, you Goddamn fucking idiots! Go!”

His shouting had attracted attention; student had Come piling out of their classrooms to see what had been going on. Laughing had soon begun to erupt when they’d seen to two of you running away from a bloody nosed Mark, all knowing what could’ve most likely happened.  
Passing through the last hall, you saw, the one and only, Peter Parker. His face looked confused to see the two of you, uttering a confused, “Ned?” Teachers hadn't been able to weave through the students on time to get the two of you, but had tamed the four boys and sent them to the office. Their record at the school and outside already hinting them on to what could’ve possibly occurred. 

Once the two of you had made it out of school grounds, you stopped to catch your breath, hunching over in the process, “Damn, I need to exercise more… just kidding, I don’t run.”

Ned gave a breathless laugh at the end comment, hunching over just the same. He spoke in between laboured breaths, “Why did you do that back there?”

“They’re assholes,” you looked around you, recognizing the open field just outside your school filled with trees, collapsing on the ground and leaning back against one, the sun burning, but the wind a cool breeze, “They always do that to you?”

“Not all the time,” Ned mimicked your actions and sat next to you, looking up at the blue sky, “They’re usually with Peter, and I guess he stops them or something. I don’t know…”

Your eyebrows furrowed, “Peter?”

“Yeah,” Ned smiled and huffed a laugh, “We used to be really close; best friends.”

“Well,” you turned your head and looked at the smart boy, “What happened?”

“Bullies happened,” Ned sighed then turned his head to look at you as well, “He wanted to be cool, and I supported him and stuff, but I didn’t know that would mean getting rid of me.”

You shook your head and let out a bitter laugh, turning back to look at the sky, “So he was an asshole from day one.”

“He’s not an ass,” Ned remorsefully, “He’s just hurt.”

You shook your head and turned back to him, “It still doesn’t give him the right to just dump you like that. You were there for him.”

You watched as Ned looked down at his interlaced hands, feeling sympathy for the shy boy. His best friend had left him because of his social status, and all he gets in return is worse bullying.

After few moments of silence, Ned spoke up again through the chirping of birds and faint sound of cars on the road a bit farther away from them, “Peter… It doesn’t matter that he dumped me for them; he had it worse and he got sick of it. It sucked. But he’s still a good guy, I know it.”

“No, Ned, you don’t,” Ned’s face morphed to one of sudden shock at your blunt words, “He’s nothing but an asshole. He’s changed into such a bad guy, Ned, and he’s not going to change back to the best friend he was to you any time soon.”

You watched as Ned looked back down at his hands, muttering, “You don’t know that.”

You shook your head, attempting to get through the boy’s head when you said with a strained voice, “Ned, the things he’s done to me… the way he tricked me. I just… I thought he was more than the popular, cool guy everyone sees him to be.”

Ned looked up at you, eyes slightly filled with tears when he said semi-desperately, “Yeah, and was a he a stupid science nerd? Does he still have those shirts with the science puns, and the glasses he stopped wearing for contacts?” 

You stared at him in disbelief, only for him to continue, “Does he still love his aunt May as much as before? Does he still have that Lego Death Star in his room?”

Your eyebrows furrowed, “Lego Death Star?”

“Yeah, that’s mine, I really just want it back. But that’s besides the point,” Ned shook his head, “Y/N, if you saw any of that in the past two months, my best friend is still in there somewhere; my best friend.”

You voice wavered, “Ned, all he wanted was my virginity for a bet. He said he loved me-,”

“And if he’s still my best friend, he meant it; the old Peter means it when he says that kind of stuff,” Ned’s voice has been hopeful as he stood up from his seated spot and looked down at you, “He’s still there.”

You mimicked his actions and stood up to face him properly, shrugging your arms in a sense of giving up, “Then why did he still want the money, and the reputation? If he really cared and loved me like he said he did. I trusted him that early into our relationship because of who he used to be and the person I knew then, but it was all a lie, Ned. He’s not the old Peter-,”

“People screw up, Y/N,” Ned spoke softly, “Haven’t you ever screwed up?”

The only thoughts that had come to mind were still few of the many words that had been spoke by the eve so observant Michelle, “You’re an idiot because you let him play you even though, I know you know, that he slipped up at some point and you had the feeling something was wrong, huh? You broke him down without giving him the warning he unintentionally gave you; you knew he cared about you after some point too, or else, trust me, he would’ve given up a month back.” 

“Yeah,” you bit your lip, “I have.”

————————-

“Why do you even want to talk to me,” Peter shook his head, “After everything I did to you.”

Four days after your encounter with Peter’s former best friend, you found yourself knocking on his apartment door at 8:26 p.m. on Saturday night. The talks with both Ned and Michelle had knocked more sense into you, more than you thought they would, a few days after. 

“Uh,” Your form seemed, and felt, small surrounded by the door frame, “I don’t really want to, there’s just… I’ve just been thinking about what happened, and… there’s just this whole thing with Michelle and Ned, and now I don’t know how to feel about what happened between us. I just need to know what to feel by the end of this, ‘cause I’m so confused, Peter.”

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed, his hand clutching on tighter to his door knob in nervousness, “What… What are you confused about?”

“I just,” you paused, “I said some nasty things the other day that I shouldn’t have said. Michelle kinda made me realize what was wrong with me, and I guess I’m sorry for the things I said.”

Peter shook his head, “You shouldn’t be the one that’s sorr-,”

“It doesn’t matter, that was already hard enough for me to say as it is, don’t repeat it,” you cut him off before sighing in defeat, “I just wanna know why you did it, Peter.”

Peter looked down and shook his head, giving you a strained smile as he huffed a laugh, much like the way Ned had done on Tuesday, “I just wanted to prove something stupid to my friends.”

You nodded, muttering, “Okay,” before beginning to turn away from the boy and leave, forgetting Ned’s words about the old Peter still being in there and just being thankful you had apologized to avoid guilt. You had a feeling Michelle would forever haunt you if you hadn’t said anything regarding that. 

You couldn’t leave, however, because you felt a hand wrap around your arm and yank you back lightly. A pale looking Peter looked you deep in the eyes when he said tearfully, “I don’t want to lose you. I did really fall in love with you; I wouldn’t be saying it if I didn’t mean it, trust me, I hate all that sappy stuff… I’m glad I took the bet.”

You shook your head in disbelief at the boy, old emotions resurfacing as you began to lose your sense of rationality once more, tearing as you said, “Then why did you still want the money? Why did you bring up sleeping with me before your grad? Why was the first thing you did after our first time together was texting your friends that you slept with the stupid, fifteen year old girl? Why did you do all that if you love me?”

“I don’t…,” Peter licked his lips in uneasiness as a tear slipped, “Reputation? I just… It’s the way things are!”

“The way things are?” You shook your head and moved closer to the older boy, “No, Peter, it’s not the way things are. Normal people, who do things the normal way, the way things are, don’t dump their best friends, or try to hurt a girl so bad as to make them fall in love and leave after they’ve taken what they wanted. That is not the way things are.”

“I don’t want to go back to the way things were!” Peter shouted at you suddenly, tears beginning to slowly flow, his hands and arms moving all over the place to express his anger and frustration with each word, “I don’t want to get shoved into lockers again! I don’t want to be poked and prodded at, and I don’t want to be scared again!”

“That doesn’t mean you have to hurt people,” tears of your own had begun to fall, “Peter, you can dress the way you do outside; in your leather jackets and jeans. You can gel your hair, and you can hang out with whoever you want. Just please; don’t hurt people. Don’t hurt me, and please don’t hurt Ned anymore.”

You took a shaky breath before whispering, “And I really am sorry that I hurt you. I just hadn’t been lonely for once in a long time.”

Peter’s doe eyes looked down at you in sadness and adoration, “I’m sorry.”

You nodded, “I know, Pete, I know.”

You both only stared at each other for a few moments before you heard a voice come from the hall, 

“Y/N,” May smiled at you once she reached the door, “Hey, sweetheart, how’re you?”

You, who had managed to wipe away your tears before May could see as did Peter, gave her a smile back when replying, “I’m great, May.”

“That’s good,” May’s eyes shifted between the two of you suspiciously before speaking up, “You know, I just wanted to go make some dinner, but now I think I’m more into what’s going on here. Anything I should know?”

“Nope,” you laughed lightly before moving forward and giving Peter a knowing smile as your arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders to pull him into a hug as you still faced May, his arms wrapping around you as well, “I was just telling Peter about how he has to give that Lego Death Star back to Ned.”

You both watched as May’s eyes went wide at the name, “Ned? As in Ned Leeds?”

“Yeah.” Peter replied softly as he buried his face into your neck shamelessly, his soft brown curls tickling you slightly in the process. 

“But I thought that…,” May paused then smiled at you disbelievingly, shaking her head in happiness, “You know what? Never mind.”

The young aunt snaked past the two of you and into the apartment, still smiling to herself the whole time as she watched your hugging forms. 

“I’m not joking, though,” you muttered into Peter’s neck, “Ned really wants that thing back.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my tumblr (please)! : onelovewonderwoman and my smut blog : onelovewonderwomanxxx


End file.
